


a pail of water

by Angie_leena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: AU/AH caroline and stefan spend a weekend together. what happens to the relationships they ignored? what happens to the relationship they created?





	1. chapter 1

"Look stefan all im saying is you've had the ring in your pocket for over a month now, maybe there's a reason you haven't popped the question." Stefan rolled his eyes at his best friend Enzo. Enzo had been trying to to convince him not to propose to his girlfriend Katherine fro almost as long as he had been trying to propose. And he really had been trying. First he had planned them a nice dinner at the best restaurant in town but he had gotten called in for surgery. Then he had tried just doing the whole rose petals to the bedroom thing he had seen in some movie she loved. But her mom got sick and she couldn't make it over that night. The week after that he tried taking her back to where they had their first date but his brother called devastated over a family emergency with his wife and he cancelled dinner to talk to his sister in laws drs. After that he just started carrying the ring around hoping for the perfect opportunity that just never seemed to show up. Unfortunately the man next to him took it upon himself to declare it a sign from the universe that the proposal wasn't supposed to happen. He loved Enzo like a brother but the man was thickheaded.

"Enzo i don't get why you're so against me marrying Katherine. You know i'll never love her more than i love you right?" He smirked when he saw Enzo look at him sideways and continue his tirade. "Stef i get that you think you love this girl but really what do you know about her? You've never been to her house so you don't really know anything about her family. And while we're on that subject you have yet to meet ANYONE in her family! If that doesn't scream shady to you i don't know what will. She's manipulative and fake as all get out man you're just too blind to see it.i mean how long did it take you to get her to be ok with you going away for the week hmmm? Exactly!" Stefan looked out the window. Enzo wasn't wrong there at least. Katherine had lost it when he mentioned his annual trip with Enzo and his brother. Once a year they went to away to celebrate their trio birthdays May 12th 13th and 14th. He and katherine had only been together for 10 months, which was another one of Enzo's argument points, so she hadn't been around last year when they all went to Mexico. This years trip was scheduled in Vegas. He hadn't even told her that part before she started pouting and telling him that she wished he would cancel so they could spend his birthday together.

"It wasn't that she wasn't ok with me coming she just wanted to spend my birthday with me. I mean really what's so bad about that. I'm here and she's fine with it. She loves me and sh trusts me and isn't that what matters? Isn't that where marriage is supposed to start?" Stefan was sick of this particular argument and wanted to end it. He was going to ask Katherine to marry him. He was going to spend the next 60 years waking up to her and falling asleep next to her and doing everything in between with her. that's what adults did and he was on the verge of finishing his residency and would be a surgeon this time next year. He was an adult with a career and would have a wife and family to go with it. He would buy a house and get a dog and maybe even take up golfing. His wife would watch the kids and keep the house. She wouldn't have to work if she didn't want to because he would be top surgeon the way he was top resident and top pupil and valedictorian and captain of the baseball team. Stefan would have the picture perfect life and that life included a wife. So that's what he would have.

Enzo's voice cut into his thoughts again " listen i know your mom wanted you to have the perfect life and you want to give her that but she wouldn't want you to settle for some girl you hardly know past a pretty face and a fun lay just to make her whole "top shelf life plan" wish come true. If she was here she would want more for you. I mean look at your broth-" he was cut short by Stefan's phone ringing in the bag in the back seat.

"Brother, we should be in vegas in about an ho- what?" Enzo looked at the devastated look on stefan's face and pulled over "i'm so sorry, again i'm so sorry. How is she? No no yeah of course you can't come we completely understand. We can always reschedule. No it won't be right without you we can. Crap your right Ric should actually already be there. Damn well man i'm just so sorry i can come home if you want- ok ok ok i won't and yeah i'll have as much fun as i can without our fourth man. Call me if you need anything. Send my love ok. Bye" stefan hung up and looked at Enzo with bleary eyes.

"She lost the baby again"

They were silent for a few minutes before he continued. "He obviously won't be coming but said we still needed to go. If not for us then for the fact that Ric is already there waiting for us. He said he would call him and let him know himself"

"Nothing is ever perfect Stefan but at least with your brother he loves his wife and she loves him. Isn't that something you want?"

Stefan turned on Enzo angrily " don't use their heartache to try and make a really crappy point to me right now ok man!" he looked out the window determinedly. He would marry katherine and that was that nothing was going to stop him.

Caroline

"Yes Tyler i have my blow dryer, and 2 chapsticks, and my card holder. No it's fine you don't need to come home, i love you and i'll see you when i get back saturday morning." caroline sighed as she hung up the phone. Tyler meant well, he really knew she would die, literally die, without these things. Of course he knew. 5 years into the relationship and he knew everything about he, and her him. He was sweet when he got her coffee ready exactly how she liked it in the morning. He was romantic when he cooked for her and lit a candle for them every other saturday. It was passionate when they made love and relaxing when they laid together were perfect together. So why was the idea of a weeklong getaway without him so exciting?

Caroline was going on a vacation with her girlfriends for a week. Her best friend's Fiancee Elena had decided that one night for her bachelorette party was just not enough so they were going to go to vegas for an entire week. Matt and his friends would be spending their week in New York. something about the boxing match between the featherweight champ and blah blah blah because really Matt knew that as best of friends as they were Caroline was not a boxing fan and just didn't care. So instead of going with the boys as she "best man" should she would be going with Elena. Not that she minded really her and Elena grew up together and were good friends all on their own.

As she boarded her flight she caught sight of Elena and the four other girls going with them. 5 with her. She sighed again. Someone was going to end up being the odd duck out and she had a feeling it was probably going to be her. She put on her biggest smile and walked over.

"Hey Elena! Are you ready for your week of debauchery!? I already signed a sworn statement that what happens in vegas stays in Vegas."

All the girls laughed loudly attracting stares from the other passengers. Elena smiled " Caroline we both know i wouldn't do anything that would endanger my relationship with Matt. we're getting married in ten days and nothing is going to change that." the blissful faraway look she had on her face made Caroline's smile become completely genuine. Her and Matt were so in love it was annoying. Part of her knew that the reason she thought that, even with the heavy dose of sarcasm that her inner voice put on the thought, was because she knew that she never got that look when she thought of Tyler. She brushed the thought away quickly before it really even registered. "BUT" Elena continued "for the next five days we are going to live it up and no one is going to be calling asking where we are and what we're doing and when we're going to be home. Matt and i promised no communication this week whatsoever!"

Caroline sat back in her seat and put her headphones in preparing herself for the two hour flight. Being on her own for a week made her so happy she felt guilty. She loved Tyler, she really did but . . . . .she didn't know what came after the "but" but the fact that it was there was enough to make her close her eyes and try and drown out the niggling feeling that was there more and more often nowadays.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! this is my very first FF ever so any reviews, suggestions or critisism is very welcome! i know where I want this story to go and im hoping i can actually get it there so hopefully everyone enjoys the ride with me. if its well recieved i have a few other story ideas that i can work with, im so sad that this is the last season for TVD because i just got into it about a month ago instead of 7years ago and now its gonna be over!

**disclaimer (since i forgot last time) none of these charachters are mine just the story idea**

Stefan let his eyes adjust to the hazy blue light of the club they arrived at. Ric had gotten them a private table when he thought his brother was going to be with them. Of the four of them Ric and Stefan were the ones least inclined to actually be there. But Ric being his brothers best friend despite living a state away had already made the reservations and it wasn't like Enzo was complaining either way.

Looking out onto the dance floor he caught a flash of blonde hair and pale skin.

The same blonde hair he had seen yesterday as he entered the elevator to their hotel and again this morning as he was getting back to his room from breakfast.

The girl was beautiful. Well her profile was anyways he hadn't actually see her face.

As if hearing his thought over the loud music she turned towards him. His breath faltered and he swore time stood still as he looked at her laughing with her friends.

"Hello earth to Stefan" Ric waved his hand in front of his face. "Buddy you ok there? You know if you wanna dance that bad i'm sure Enzo won't mind taking you out there he seems to be doing just fine"

He pointed out Enzo to him who was currently wrapped around a tall redhead.

Stefan laughed " no i think i'll let him have his fun on his own" when he looked back he couldn't find his blonde. Wait his blonde? No his girl was definitely a doe eyed golden skinned brunette back in california not some blonde beauty in vegas. He let the thought go and concentrated on his drink and his friends.

But every once in awhile he scanned the crowd to see if he could catch a glimpse of the girl.

What was wrong with him that he couldn't seem to get her off his mind despite talking to Ric about how to go about his proposal to Katherine?

Caroline was having fun. Too much fun really. Well she was buzzed at least who knew if it was fun or she was just lightheaded. It was definitely a welcome change to the routine her life had become back home.

Tyler hated going out. Too many years in law school and too many hours at his father's law firm had firmly turned him into a homebody and her by association.

But as she danced with Elena and took shots with Jenna ( who knew aunt Jenna could drink Caroline Forbes under the table?) she felt herself come alive. Or maybe she felt herself getting drunk? No matter she didn't really care she just didn't want it to end which it would soon. So she laughed and danced until maid of honor Liv said that it was time for their show.

Thunder down under here we come. She laughed loudly at the thought of watching men dance around half naked. The problem with having a male best friend and a boyfriend and working in a male dominated industry was she didn't have many girlfriends. She decided she would be changing that when she got home if it meant she would be having this much fun.

On their way out of the club she noticed the man from the hotel room across from the one she was sharing with Elena and Liv. she had seen him briefly that morning. She had clearly noticed him since he had been wearing jeans with only a tight black tank that had outlined a very nice chest and broad set of shoulders. Caroline blushed remembering how hard she had worked at not staring while she made her way next door to collect the rest of her group. Thankfully he hadn't looked up until the exact moment the door in front of her opened up so she was able to rush in without any awkwardness.

As it was now if he looked up she would absolutely be caught staring at his perfect jaw line and expertly coiffed hair. The blonde next to him wasn't bad either but really next to her handsome stranger he didn't stand out much.

Caroline took one last hard look before turning turning around and following the girls out the door.

The show was fantastic. Regular men did not look like that. Well not in her experience anyways. Except maybe her stranger. She had screamed and laughed until her voice felt strained.

Drunk. Caroline was unmistakably drunk. Lucky for her she was a mostly stable drunk which could not be said for the rest of the girls. Thank goodness for her experience in 4 inch heels while holding champagne or she'd be about as fall down drunk as the rest of them. As it was the ride up the elevator was way too long for her comfort and unbearably hot. But the view from the glass elevator was breathtaking. She needed her camera and she needed to capture this view. She also needed to get out of these shoes and she needed to be wearing something less restricting.

After depositing a very drunk bride to be in her bed and putting on her favorite victoria's secret jammies she grabbed her camera and took a few pictures from the balcony in the room. Looking down at the landscape around her she snapped photo after photo. there weren't that many people now that it was nearing 5 in the morning but she could see the odd couple or group heading towards the various hotels on the strip.

As nice as the sight was it wasn't the one she wanted to capture. Making her way out into the hallway she glanced over to the window at the end of the hall. Maybe that would be good enough without risking herself getting stuck in the elevator with only her lace pajamas on.

" of course it's just the ass end of the building" Caroline muttered under her breath. Glancing over to the elevator she decided to get her pictures and get out. The sun would be rising soon and her opportunity would be over until the next night. She reached for the button just as the doors opened revealing 3 men.

"Beautiful" she whispered realizing one of them was the man she had seen at the club. The one she had made a conscious effort not to imagine was dancing for her on stage during the show. Yeah navy blue lace against her white porcelain skin was a terrible idea to be walking around in no matter how hot she was.

" mmmm i don't know sweetheart i do believe i'd call you gorgeous" one of them said looking her over. In spite ofthe fact that everything was decently covered by her clothing Caroline blushed bright red. Especially when she looked up into her strangers bright green eyes.

"Excuse him" stefan said " he's had way too much to drink. Not that he's wrong!" he rushed ahead. "Just that he shouldn't be saying it because he's. . . . drunk. . . .sorry i'll shut up now." Stefan looked over at Enzo ad Ric who both looked at him like he was as big an idiot as he felt.

"Mmhmm pardon me i'll go ahead and get this guy into bed. I'll take him in my room with me." Ric smirked at him as he made his way past Caroline dragging Enzo with him.

Caroline just stared dumbly realizing she hadn't said anything in the minute since the elevator opened. She stood there awkwardly in her slippers and pajamas with her camera in her hands. Suddenly she had a different view she wanted a picture of.

The thought made her blush even harder. She spun awkwardly on her heel, slightly unbalanced by the alcohol in her system, and tried to rush back to her room.

Stefan followed her not wanting to lose her. She was more beautiful in person half naked than he wanted to believe. If this was all he got he wasn't letting her out of his sight until he absolutely had to.

"Hey wait really i'm sorry about what he said, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You really are very beautiful and he really is very drunk and has less of a filter than usual. What's your name? Im stefan. I'm here for the week with my friends. Who you already met sort of. Sorry again."

Why the hell am i talking so much? Thought Stefan. He was usually more the quiet type. He shook his head with a frown on his face realizing he probably sounded like an idiot to her right now. When he looked up again he saw that she had stopped in front of her door ad was looking at him curiously.

"Ummm yeah, no dont worry about it" she said absentmindedly

Her voice was like honey. Soft and slow. Sweet in his ears.

That's why i was talking, he thought. I wanted to hear her voice.

She had a frown on her face and looked a little panicked. He took a step back in case he was the reason for her worry. It was just the two of them in the hallway at the buttcrack of dawn after all

"Everything ok?" He asked

She chewed her lip and looked at him under her eyelashes and his breath caught in his chest.

"Im locked out" she said slowly


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! your comments absolutely made my day! i hope this chapter is just as satisfying as the other two. fair warning it kinda got away from me but i just had no idea where to cut it off and the words kept going and going. again your input is greatly appreciated since this is my first story and i wanna make sure im doing a good job here!

* disclaimer- i dont own any of this ish

No no no no no no, please God no. This could not be happening, thought Caroline. She looked around the hall, actively avoiding stefan's gaze. How in the ever loving hell could she have forgotten her room key! As she felt her stomach heave she remembered how drunk she had been before she was snapped sober by her strangers bright green eyes and his friends comment to her.

Finally she looked at his face, just the face no eye contact, she wasn't quite ready for that. He looked at her slightly confused and she realized he hadn't heard her squeaked response.

" I'm locked out" she repeated louder

Stefan stared blankly at her. He fought as hard as he could, sweat breaking out on his brow from the effort of not taking his eyes off of hers. Despite the fact that he was almost positive she wouldn't have noticed if he had stolen a glance, errr ridiculously long look, at her scantily clad figure. She was refusing to meet his eyes, preferring to stare at a spot just above. He laughed silently realizing she was probably admiring the famous Salvatore brooding eyebrows.

Her eyes were the cleanest clearest blue he had ever seen. He watched as the emotions skittered across them. Fear, annoyance, anger, embarrassment, all written plainly in her gaze. Her eyes still refused to meet his and he took the opportunity to steal a look at the rest of her face. Full perfectly groomed eyebrows, bright rosy cheeks, and the most beautiful naturally red full lips that begged for someone to kiss them.

Stefan shook off the unwarranted thought. He forced himself to think of his maybe kinda not really almost fiancee. Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. A hazy photo at best but enough to focus his thoughts as he realized she had repeated herself. He forced himself to think about what she said and frowned.

"You don't have your room key?"

She rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be locked out if i did now would I?"

"Is anyone awake? You haven't tried knocking." he asked raising one eyebrow at her. She was snarky. She was pretty. No Enzo was right, she was downright gorgeous. Her profile did not do do her justice. He much preferred this view of her.

Caroline bit her lip as she considered if she would be able to rouse the dead sleeping in there. Knowing Elena she would be passed out until at least noon. She didn't really know Liv well enough to know if she would be able to rouse her.

" No" she stated firmly. " they were way too far gone to be any good. I'll have to go down to the front desk and ask for a new card"

She looked down at her outfit and Stefan took the opportunity to look her over again as well. Dark blue lace strategically covering only what was necessary and exposing the rest to his perusal. Satin smooth pure white skin with just a hint of a flustered blush turning it an appealing color. Heat rose in him as he thought of how he could raise that color. To see her crimson from head to toe with exertion from making love to him.

Brown hair brown eyes tan skin. Almost fiancee. He silently played the mantra in his head in an effort to keep his thoughts from settling any further on the vivid image it was creating of her.

Caroline cringed as she realized she would have to see people dressed like a lingerie model. she mentally braced herself and began to walk back towards the elevator. As she skirted around him she was hit by his scent. he smelled distinctly of smoke, alcohol, and cologne. The mixture conjured an image of a bonfire in the middle of the woods. She loved to hike through the woods surrounding her small town and he smelled like home to her.

Realizing she was planning on going down to the lobby dressed like a walking wet dream Stefan felt a small spurt of jealousy wrapped in a large dose of protectiveness. He didn't want anyone else seeing her like this since he was sure they wouldn't stop their wandering thoughts the way he did. More than that though he didn't want her any further embarrassed than he already knew she was over the situation.

"Why don't you let me call them from my room" he said " that way they can just send someone up with it?"

She stopped with her hand part way to the elevator button and cocked her head at him skeptically.

"this is my room right here. You can wait in the hallway of course." Stefan hurried on afraid he might scare her away. He didn't want her to leave and he would draw out his time with her for as long as possible.

"I don't think that's a good idea, i can just walk down there . . . ." her voice trailed off when she caught her reflection in the elevator doors. Funny how three minutes ago she stood there but didn't notice just how ridiculous she looked with her smudged mascara, her curled hair completely tousled and coming out of the loose ponytail she had put it in. That, on top of her too short shorts and barely there tank top made her stop and realize she should take him up on his offer. He wasn't asking her to come in after all. He was just trying to help and was even conscious of the risk of the situation for her by letting her know he didn't expect her to come in.

For the first time since the elevator doors opened to her she looked him in the eyes and Stefan couldn't breath. The air was sucked out of his lungs completely until she said "okay. But I'll wait in the doorway that way i know you actually called" Caroline small smile softening her words. The small tension of the situation dissipating and he smiled back at her.

His smile completely transformed his face. He was already a very good looking man but that smile added something. Took him that extra beat from extremely attractive random stranger to drop dead gorgeous let me take my clothes off for you stranger. Before she realized it Caroline had walked the short distance to his door as he swung it open. Realizing she had moved Caroline broke eye contact and peered into the room. She was sharing with two other girls, doubling up on Elena's bed with her, sharing a one bathroom mirror and not enough counter space anywhere. While Caroline prided herself on being impeccably organized 3 girls 1 bathroom was near impossible to handle even for her. His room however was perfectly clean. Only 1 bed looked even slightly used and the table next it held only the essentials.

She watched as he walked over to the phone loosening his tie on the way. She watched him run his hand through his hair and her fingers itched to touch it. She had noticed him giving her a once over of course. Polite and discreet though he was she wasn't an idiot and especially after catching her reflection in the elevator she knew she like she should be falling into bed with him. The thought made her start and he threw her a look over his looked away and asked what the receptionist said. She was embarrassed to think that she had been imagining him in the bed two feet from him with her wrapped around him and hadnt actually heard anything said on the phone just now.

Stefan smiled at her again and realized she must have been too distracted to hear his conversation. He was hoping it was the same distraction he had had earlier with her. He decided to not push his luck with her and let her know that they would be bringing a key up for her as soon as possible. Grabbing the two chairs by the kitchenette, along with a cheap paper cup of bourbon, he dragged them over to the door.

"Here you can go ahead and take a seat while we wait"

"Oh no that's OK I've taken up too much of your time anyway. It's late, or early really i guess. I'm sure you're tired, you did just get in. and your roommate should be back any minute right? Or did he find uhhh company for the night? I guess you'll have the room to yourself in that case. Probably for the best you're probably tired. I already said that didn't I?" Caroline took a minute and caught her breath. "Sorry I ramble when i'm nervous, or scared, or tired, or excited." her voice trailed off as she sank down in the chair and noticed he was still staring at her smiling his half smile that never seemed to leave his face.

He sat down in the chair he put across from hers. Her right outside his door and him just inside.

"It's ok" he said "i don't have a roommate, my brother was supposed to bunk with me but couldn't make it, uhh family emergency. And i'm not really all that tired. Not anymore anyways. But i gotta ask, what are you right now?" when she looked at him with confusion he clarified "nervous? Or excited?"

Caroline stared at him for a beat. He was flirting with her. When was the last time anyone flirted with her? She worked with a roomful of sweaty men as a crime scene photographer. Flirting over dead bodies and broken glass was a definite no-no. Her and Tyler had mostly fallen into a relationship. Her father and his having been long time friends they grew up with each other. Once they had started dating they were both in college. Her training to be a CSI since her father the police chief didn't want his only little girl to be an officer. Tyler had just begun law school and the effort usually spent wooing and flirting at the beginning of a relationship had been rerouted to studying. Thinking about Tyler made her realize she shouldn't be here with her stranger, whose name she didn't even know. Shouldn't be sitting so close her bare knee was touching the fabric of his slacks. No she should be in bed sleeping off the alcohol she consumed that night. Champagne was much smoother to drink than the bourbon she usually drank with Tyler, or her father, or even Matt. she drank much more than she realized because it didn't burn its way down her throat.

As he waited for his answer he went to drain the contents of his cup when she snatched it from his hand and drank it in one swallow.

"Nervous" she said "but thank you that helped alot"

He laughed low and throaty and it sent shivers down her spine. This was a bad idea and she knew it. She was flirting back and again Tyler, her boyfriend of 5 years, came back to mind.

But thinking about Tyler also made her realize she had never felt the kind of attraction for him that she felt for her nameless stranger. She should really find out his name. But she didn't want to, that would give all of it too much meaning. Looking into his eyes and feeling her buzz roar back to life she leaned her head towards him and said " your bourbon is warm by the way"

He rewarded her with another laugh. This one a little more open and she felt it fall over her and closed her eyes. She felt him move and looked questioningly at him.

" well if the lady wants ice for her booze let me go fetch you a pail of ice"

This time she was the one who laughed and the sound was could listen to it all night He wanted to listen to it all night. Unfortunately the bell boy took that moment to interrupt them.

"Excuse me someone needed a new room key for room 569?"

" oh yes" Caroline exclaimed " that would be me! Thank you so much!"

The bell boy nodded his head in goodbye and turned on his heel.

"Well Jack i guess i'll have to call a raincheck on that ice. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue though. I really do appreciate it."

Stefan worked hard to keep his expression aloof. "Of course don't mention it. Wait did you just call me Jack?"

She laughed again and he closed his eyes to savor the sound.

"Yes Jack, i decided that's what i'm gonna call you since you were going to go fetch a pail of-"

"ice , Jill, i was going to fetch a pail of ice thank you very much"

"Jack and Jill. I like it." Caroline said breaking into another round of giggles.

"Well i'm glad i could amuse you i'm here all week" said Stefan desperate to prolong their interaction as long as he could

"Me too" she said. "We're here till friday. Next time have the ice ready for me"

With that she turned around and crossed the hall to her room. She stole one more look at him as she shut the door only to see him staring after her as well. Smiling at him she shut the door and sighed as she leaned against it. She didn't realize she didn't have her camera anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan woke up the next day and groaned out loud. He shifted trying to get away from the sliver of sunlight coming through the drapes he had haphazardly closed after "Jill" left. She didn't look like a Jill, not even close. But she hadn't offered her name and didn't seem to remember him giving her his. What she did was leave her camera sitting in the chair he had dragged over for her. Fighting the urge to go through it he had placed it on the bedside table as he rolled himself onto the mattress. Sleep was instant and deep and full of sunshiney hair and rosy red lips.

Opening his eyes he saw the camera again.

What had she been doing with it in the hallway anyways? She had been going to get on the elevator with it but where was she going? She didn't have it in the club when he had seen her earlier. Not that he noticed anyway and he had noticed a lot.

He ran his hand over his face realizing that for all their time (15 minutes was a long time right) he didn't know anything about her . And he wanted to know her. See what made her tick. She was funny and quick and clever and possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As awkward as the situation was last night she seemed at ease. Like she was on top of the world and she knew it. But at the same time the way she bit her lip and and smiled made her seem small and frail. A perfect contradiction wrapped up in a beautiful package and he wanted more.

Staring at the camera he decided maybe he could get a little insight to her that way. Was it intrusive and kinda creepy? Yes. Did he care? Not even a little bit.

He grabbed the camera of the table and began flipping through the photos. Mostly of the past few days. There were photo's of the club and a chippendales type of male strip show that he was glad only had a few had gone shopping for the dress she wore at the club last night and then had dinner with a glass of red had flown in apparently since there were photos of her friends on the plane and a few of the view out her window. The further back he looked he realized there were no pictures of her. Not her face anyways. There were a few that were clearly taken while she was unaware. Laying on a couch with a pillow shielding her. In a diner with her hand in front of the camera. There was only one where he could see all of her. The one with her in a beautiful white ball gown. Glass of bourbon in hand. Hair pulled back gracefully showing off the slope of her neck and bare shoulders. Amazing bright white smile.

And a brown haired, brown eyed man hanging off of her.

Stefan frowned and dropped the camera down on the bed.

Of course she was with someone. Woman like her. Beautiful, clever, strong spoken, fun woman like her couldn't stay single if she tried.

Not that he was single either though.

With a sigh he grabbed his phone and dialed katherine. At almost one in the afternoon he would probably be able to catch her while she was on her lunch break.

"Hello Stefan" her sultry voice came through the speaker.

"Katherine hi how are you?" he said to her frowning at the noise in the background. Her lunch hour would be coming to an end in a few minutes but she didn't seem to be at the office.

"I'm fine stefan. Work has been crazy today. I had so many patients come in to be seen. You wouldn't believe how rude people getting plastic surgery can be. I can't imagine being the Dr to these people. Thank Goodness i'm only the receptionist here. Although sometimes i feel like that's worse. People always saying they want my nose or my lips or my breasts. I mean can you believe that!? How many people are out there being a Katherine lookalike can you imagine? Haha not that anyone can look this good i mean it's a gift. Good genes my mama says. Oh i have to get into work now. Gotta go."

With that she hung up. Conversation over. He couldn't help but compare the two women. When Jill had been rambling last night she had still been paying attention to him. The conversation focused in both of them. Katherine hadn't even asked after him despite her telling him how much she would miss him and how it wouldn't be the same not having him around. Truth be told it definitely felt the same to him. Her talking about her and him not really listening. She was a smart girl, charming as well. Everyone loved her. Everyone but Enzo anyways. Damon hadn't met her yet and with Enzo's scheming, he had already said that he didn't think too highly of her either.

Thinking of Enzo gave him the push to get up and shower and make his way two doors down to his friends room to see if he was ready. Fining both him and Alaric ready to go he walked back to his room and stuck a note on his door in case "Jill" came looking for her camera. He laughed thinking how neither Enzo or Ric remembered his girl.

His girl.

Despite being the last to sleep Caroline was still the first one up at just past noon. Her first thoughts were about bright green eyes and a loose red tie standing out along a harsh black shirt.

"Jack" she said softly and laughed

No matter what his name was in her mind from now on her stranger was forever branded Jack and the thought brought on a round of giggles as she got out of bed. She wanted to make sure her camera charged so that she could use it for the day's activities. A slow spa day followed by a concert that night. But first she needed to take advantage of the free bathroom before Liv got in there. Unruly curly hair apparently took more time than Caroline realized and she wanted to get in there before Liv monopolized the mirror.

After a hot shower she wrapped herself in a big fluffy robe smirking as she wondered why she hadn't used the robe the night before. But then again if she had she never would have taken Jack up on his offer and never would have sat with him while she waited for her key and never would have heard him laugh. She definitely never would have flirted with her Jack.

Flirted.

Caroline forbes had openly flirted with a man who's name she made up for him. In the middle of the night. Dressed in what amounted to lingerie.

She laughed out loud at the thought then jumped when she heard Elena behind her.

"Whats got you all sunshiney Care? Tyler call you? I told you no boys!" Elena chuckled

Tyler.

That snapped her back to reality. Gaaah what had she been thinking! She had a boyfriend. A very committed boyfriend at that. She had no business doing anything with some guy she met whose name she refused to get lest it break her little fantasy.

A fantasy she didn't want to end despite her very committed boyfriend. What was wrong with her? How could she even think about some other guy when her guy was sitting at home right now. Well not right now. Right now he was probably at work. Where he has probably been since 6 this morning if he was following his usual routine. Not that she would know since she hadn't actually heard from him since she left three mornings ago. She frowned slightly realizing she hadn't heard from him at all since monday morning. He hadn't called or text her to see if she had arrived safely or to see how things were going for her being on a trip with mainly acquaintances if not full on strangers. Though to be fair she hadn't contacted him either. Hadn't even thought to reach out to him. That was wrong wasn't it? Two people in love should feel the need to talk to each other especially when they were far apart. She never really noticed that when she was home they only ever spoke at home. The only time they text or called each other was when they needed something. Like if milk needed to be picked up or if someone was in the mood for take out. But they led busy lives so that was the compromise. Little to no romance, except on their standing date night twice a month, in exchange for a beautiful home and high social standing.

"No boys" she confirmed to Elena " i was just laughing thinking about what Matt's face would look like if he saw you screaming for him to "show you what he's packing" the way you did that poor guy last night" Caroline snickered watching Elena blush deeply. "Come on let's get sleeping beauty up so we can get this show on the road"

With that Caroline went over to her luggage to retrieve her camera. She scowled when she couldn't find it. Where else would she leave it yesterday. While Elena worked on dragging Liv out of the bed she searched the room to no avail. She couldn't even remember what she did with it when she got into her room last night. Retracing her steps she paled realizing she might have left it out in the hall. That was her last birthday present from her mother before she passed away and she would be devastated if she lost it.

Snatching open the door she looked around the hallway but came up empty still, but noticed a piece of paper on Jack's door. Looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching her she stepped over to the door to peek at the note smiling when she saw it was addressed to "Jill"

Jill,

I tried knocking on the door this morning but no one answered. I have your camera. I'm not holding it hostage, just figured you'd rather i hold onto it than leave it out for someone else to find. I should be back in tonight/tomorrow morning no later than 2 if you want to come get it. If not i'll leave it with reception tomorrow. Hope to see you again though.

Jack

p.s i'll make sure to have ice this time

Caroline laughed under her breath and her pulse quickened at the thought of seeing him again. She ran back into her room and grabbed a pen to write her own note.

See you then-

Jill


	5. Chapter 5

The day went by in a blur and turned out to be a great success if getting hammered was the only objective since she was pretty sure they hit every bar in the strip with Elena screaming “ i'm getting married!” in every single one of them. Before they knew it it was well past one in the morning and Elena was unsteady on her feet so they decided to call it a night and made their way back to the hotel. She triple and quadruple checked that she had her own room key before letting the girls take her upstairs while she waited in line to get herself a frozen margarita in one of those garish to go cups. The ones that let the world know you were an alcoholic and damn proud of it. she took her drink and boarded the elevator. Checking her phone she saw it was almost 3 in the morning and she couldn't help feel like she was missing something. 

Phone? Check. Room key? Check. More alcohol i really don't need? Check. 

She entered her room only to find her roomies snug in bed still in their clothes and sighed. She may not go out much but when she did she was an all night drinker and partier. College had been full of all nighters where her and her roommates would drink until the sun rose and then go to class reeking of beer. Then when her and tyler moved in together it was weekends full of good bourbon and vodka. Even when tyler would inevitably bow out because of class, or later a case, she would stay up with Matt, sometimes with Elena, talking and laughing until they passed out drunk. Lately Matt was too busy with the wedding too stay too long, especially since he moved Elena in,so she missed being up and drunk with the sunrise. She missed the long talks with her best friend and had begun to realize that this wedding was probably gonna put an end to their weekend get togethers. Elena just couldn't hang and she knew Matt would be leaving her at home. Not that she blamed him because really that's why she hosted most weekends. Not wanting Tyler to feel left out it was just easier having him say he was going upstairs to bed. 

Caroline sighed and sat down to take of her boots when she heard a noise at her door. Looking towards it quizzically she walked over and opened the door just in time to see the door across from her clicking shut. 

Oh crap 

She had completely forgotten her promise to get her camera that night at 2. Checking her phone again she saw it was 3 in the morning but at least she knew Jack was still awake. Downing the rest of her slushie and dropping the cup just inside the door she grabbed her key and shut the door behind her. Just as she knocked she felt the brain freeze come on and groaned gripping her head in discomfort. 

In his room jack was just taking his t shirt off revealing the grey undershirt he was wearing underneath. Jill didn't end up coming over after all and he felt stupid for coming home early just to make sure he would be there at 2. He had decided to leave her another note on her door this time letting her know her camera would be with reception tomorrow and had just taped it on when he heard movement in the room. Pressing his ear to the door he didn't hear anything for the next couple of seconds when he realized what he was doing and started, causing his head to knock into the door. Not wanting to get caught making an ass of himself he turned tail and went back into his room throwing the door shut behind him and heading into the bathroom to throw water on his face. Halfway there he was surprised to hear a soft knock on his door followed by a small groan. 

Frowning he swung the door open to find jill moaning and holding her head. 

Gripping her arm and pulling her inside he asked “what's wrong are you ok?” 

“Ugh brain freeze” was her response and he couldn't help but laugh at the face she was making. Even annoyed and irritated she was still genuinely beautiful.

“Here hold your thumb to the roof of your mouth. No dont suck on it.” he laughed harder watching her pout with her thumb in her mouth making her look like a child.   
“ you hold it to the roof of your mouth, no no like this here.”

Stefan wasn't really sure why he did it. Why he thought it was in any way appropriate. But then again he wasn't sure why she let him or why she was still letting him. 

What he knew was that his thumb was in he mouth pressing against her soft palate and he was staring into shocked clear blue eyes. For a few heartbeats all he could feel was the warmth of her mouth searing against his skin. He fought hard not to close his eyes when she swallowed causing her tongue to swipe against his skin. Not to moan as he thought of her mouth on other parts of him. Because really brainfreeze was possibly the least sexual situation imaginable so how he got himself he just really wasn't sure. 

He watched as the shock in her eyes gave way to amusement and then she was laughing and bit down on his thumb causing him to cry out. 

“Hey easy there Cujo i was just trying to help!” 

Caroline snorted “i really hope your hands are clean bud” she said laughingly   
“sorry about not being here at 2 i hope you Weren't waiting for me or anything. We went bar hopping today and i kinda lost track after my last drink. Those margaritas can really get you huh? Or i guess it could have been all the beer and whiskey i had before too though. Did you have a good time tonight? What did you guys do? Wait you don't have to answer that i'm sorry its none of my business. And i'm rambling again. That's just great. You know you can tell me to shut up any time ya know. It won't hurt my feelings at all. Or i guess i could just shut up myself. . . .” she trailed of. 

“Well hello to you too Jill” Stefan said, unable to keep the smile off his face. There was something about this girl that kept a permanent grin on his countenance and he loved it. 

“ hey Jack” she smiled back and it was like a punch to the gut how radiant her face became. 

“ well here’s your camera but would you like to have a drink with me? I did get you that ice you asked for.” 

“ i don't remember asking you for ice Jack but since you have it i suppose i'll take you up on that offer. Just one drink though i’ve had more than enough for the night” Caroline said looking down at her camera 

It was safer than looking at him and seeing that too perfect for his face smile or those too green to be real eyes. As innocent as the contact had been she would be lying to herself if she said that having his eyes staring into hers as she tasted his skin in her mouth hadn't both shocked and thrilled her. And honestly what's innocent about having a part of someone else in your mouth? The thought alone made her stumble as she made her way into one of the chairs and she was glad he had his face turned away from her. 

“Considering you said you were drinking beer and whiskey all night i'm gonna take that to mean you don't drink those girly drinks and can actually hold your liquor?” stefan asked as he returned to the table with a bottle and 2 cups filled with ice

“Mmm i'll have you know i enjoy the occasional daiquiri and mai tai every once in awhile. But i don't go out often and i'm a lousy bartender so my options are limited to what i can drink at home. Beer n booze is easier than those girly drinks” Caroline replied

“So you're an at home drinker huh? Closet alcoholic maybe? That's not very good for your liver you know it could kill you.” he joked back at her 

“Yeah but a lot of things could kill me. Theres plenty of ways to die out there and i've seen tons of em. If this is how i'm gonna go out then get me you best 60 year old MacCutcheon and leave me be” Caroline laughed at the look on his face. “What?” she said

“Nothing just kinda surprised me that you've even heard of that Scotch is all. You're not exactly a typical girl are you?” he asked

Caroline sighed as she downed her second glass “i don't know, i'm who my parents raised me to be. My dad is the police commissioner and my mom was the captain of her precinct. I was taught to be tough and take care of myself but because of the circles my dad was in i was his companion to a lot of events in town so i had to make sure i could dress and speak easily. I have a few girlfriends who i can shop and do girl stuff with but i've always been friends with men more easily. I grew up in a police station after all. I even work there now so that doesn't help. I love 4 inch heels and doing my hair and makeup but i love getting drunk in the backyard and playing football too. Girls that don't know me dont like me because they think their boyfriend will want me more and guys that dont know me think i'm easy because i'm surrounded by men. Of course neither know that half those men watched me grow up and see me as a sister and the other half would rather gouge their eyes out than see one of the “guys” naked ya know?” 

Stefan just blinked at her. She really was something else. And he needed to know more. More about her. Where she came from. What she did. But most importantly who that guy from the photo was. But he didn't want to go there just yet.

“Mmm no i don't know. I don't actually have many female friends. I have a brother and my 2 friends here that i've known my whole life. One of them followed me out to california when i decided to do med school out there. Right now i'm a year away from completing my residency and then i'll be a general surgeon somewhere. I don't really have time for friends since it keeps me pretty busy but it was my mom's dying wish. She wanted me to have this perfect life that i'm not sure i'm actually living up to but i'm trying. I miss her alot most days and being so far from home doesn't help but i really wanted to try and do it on my own and it's been good so far. But i'm more of a loner. Enzo is the only reason i go out anywhere really. He's the only one i talk to all that often. So this is nice. This talking to you. I'm not sure why it's so easy but it's nice.” and stefan meant that. She was so open and full of light that it made him want to be just as honest and upfront with her . 

Caroline looked up at him from under her lashes and gave him a soft smile before she replied  
“ you know i haven't really told anyone what i just told you. Mostly because everyone already knows my life. Small town ya know. But yeah. Its nice talking to you to. My best friend is getting married monday and i'm about to lose him to his wife so talking to someone like this is refreshing” 

Stefan felt his body go from hot under ser sensual stare to cold when she called him a friend. But really that's all he could be right? Here he was practically engaged and she was over there more than likely in a relationship. So if friendship was all he got from her tonight then he was going to milk it as long as he could. 

Refilling her cup for the fourth time he said “ well i'm here then go ahead and use me, let's talk about anything you want to”

And they did. He watched her face light up and her eyes tear and her smile come and go while she talked about her life and listened to him talk about his. And the more she talked about her life and her family and her friends and eventually her boyfriend Stefan began to realize that he made a mistake.They talked until the sun was streaming into the room and she excused herself to go fall asleep for the few hours she could until her say started and Stefan was disappointed to watch her go. Friendship was not enough with this woman and he couldn't do a damn thing about that. So before she opened her door her told her “i'll be here same time tomorrow if you want to talk again. I know i'd love that” 

Caroline just smiled and let herself in the room, throwing herself on her bed. She replayed her night in her head as sleep came to claim her. She had such an amazing time talking to Jack that she hadn't even noticed the time until the sun had begun to warm her back. They had moved from sitting in those terribly uncomfortable chairs to laying in his bed facing each other as they talked. She may have said friends but the level of comfort that they had found was anything but. With the thought of his hand over hers Caroline drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
